1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for managing a storage device using a hybrid controller.
2. Description of Related Art
Peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) devices based on solid state memory are gaining popularity. PCIe is a protocol not designed with storage applications in mind and as a result, lacks some of the management and service features provided by other protocols, such as SAS and SATA.